It's My Life!
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS AU Muto Yumi is transfered into Domino Gakuen and meets its different individuals, From an attitude having gamer who loves Kingdom Hearts named Namu to the anti-social but manipulative Bakura. Her life will never be the same again, and she couldn't have it any other way.::Various Pairings::.


**A/N: **Finally decided to write this thing…Basically this is a story about Genderbent! Yami trying to adjust to life in Domino Gakuen after she transferred there. So…it's gonna be a bit crackish, but I'm not the type of person to kid…a bit random, one might say. Don't like a certain pairing? Then I suggest you click the back button because the pairings won't be introduced until later on. I won't promise frequent updates, okay? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed with open arms and respected greatly, while flames I take as an encouragement rather than a discouragement. Please do excuse the typos in my fic for I am in a rush with my schedule and such. I hope you enjoy this fic

**Pairing(s): **Read to find out

**Warning(s): **Genderbent! Character(s), Genderbent! Yaoi, Hetero, Out Of Character Character(s), Typos, Some cursing, Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Is a property of Takahashi Kazuki_

* * *

**It's My Life!**

**"Arrival of a New Student"**

* * *

Okay…no need to be worried, so calm down. I'm just going to my new school to prepare for things so there's nothing to be worried about…right…?  
I sighed quietly and stopped my attempts to make me feel better—to get rid of the 'butterflies' in my stomach—and decided to take measures and inspect my simple choice of clothing.

My neck was decorated with a choker, and I'm not embarrassed or such that it really resembles a dog collar. Under my leather jacket was a simple and blank white shirt; no graffiti, no words, no pictures, no nothing. I wore a black pleated skirt that ended just above my knees, and my choice of footwear was midnight blue boots accompanied with white stockings.

Don't blame me for my sense of fashion; blame…uh…the internet. That's what I usually do when I don't have nothing to blame.

…Urusai…**[1.]**

Oh, and did I mention the kendo sword that was neatly tied to my belt? Uh…yeah…don't ask…

"Nee-sama~**[2.]**! Are you ready yet?" A slightly high-pitched voice—though it was distinguishably male—that I was familiar with called out from downstairs, and judging from how clear I heard it he's near the stairs.

_Ah, Mokuba's ready_

I was suddenly reminded that I need to hurry up a bit. So I quickly hauled my bag, justified my kendo sword's position, and sprinted downstairs.

When I took the last step, I stopped for a moment to inspect my two cousins. The brunette one—Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp—was scowling with his arms crossed, tapping his foot in a well-known impatient manner. Quite the opposite, Mokuba—who had raven locks that was a bit messed and blue eyes—was grinning brightly and waved to me when I was on his eyeshot.

"Let's go" Without any chit-chat and so to the point, Seto grunted quietly and arrogantly strode past his brother, where Isono was waiting for us at Seto's limousine.

I took fast steps and was quickly at Seto's side, and then I nudged him," Smile a little bit, won't you? Well…I wouldn't want that happening but…never mind…"

"What? Is my smile _so _creepy? You think I can't smile?" He scoffed without even looking at me. Creepy? A bit, but I could handle it. Little kids on the other hand…

"No and no. You _can _smile, it's just rare seeing you smile, is all" came my reply while I adjusted the strap of my bag because it was beginning to slip a bit.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in the limo. _Huh, at least he still has his manners…ladies first_

"The day I smile is the day that puppies will die" Yes, which seemed _very _fitting, strangely. It's so creepy to some eyes that I wouldn't be surprised if I hear a loud whimper when he smiles. Well, some of his smiles are scary, but most of the time it could be quite gentle, but he only shows it to me and Yuki. Oh, and-wait…why are we talking about Seto's smile…? Never mind…

The engines roared up before we were set to go, and I watch as the scenery passes me by. Seto was already fixated with his laptop which was on his lap only seconds ago, while Mokuba only watched the view.

Well, I was not going to work (_because I don't have any, duh_) and I was definitely not going to just sit and watch. So, I opened my bag and began to search for the item I was looking for.

_Where is it…Ah!_

And with that I pulled out my Nintendo DS and flipped it open. _Kingdom Hearts here I come!_

Okay, you might not want to listen about me rambling about how awesome Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (_Well…I prefer the PS2 version—Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories—because it's…IN 3D!_) is…so an introduction would have to do

My name is Mutō Yumi and I'm 16 years old. I am the sibling of Mutō Yuki, and also the cousin of Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba.

I have raven black hair with violet tips, and my slightly pale face was framed with jagged golden bangs, with three golden 'lightning bolts' pointed upwards. Seriously, it's like Kami-sama **[3.] **couldn't decide what my hair color should be. It's simple! Pick a random color and Tada! All finished. But I'm quite thankful because it makes me quite…unique…also it gives me a reason to whack people who made fun of it.

My eyes that were narrow, a bit sharp, and slanted were violet, matching the tips of my hair.

Even though me and my sister have some similarities, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who's who.

I'll name a few. First, our eyes: Like I've said, my violet eyes were sharp and slanted, but my sister's eyes were big innocent amethyst orbs, and the tips of her hair were an amethyst color also. Second, while I have 'lightning bolts' spiked up, she doesn't. Third, our personality: she's gentle, kind, a bit shy, and caring, while I'm a bit cool, calm, sometimes (_I'm not afraid to admit_) arrogant (_Must be in the family…Seto's like that too_), and I do not tolerate things lightly at times.

And one of our most noticeable differences was she doesn't have a very noticeable Ancient Egyptian artifact hanging around her neck: The Sennen Puzzle. You see, the Sennen Puzzle is an Ancient Egyptian artifact, and even if I did not know how I got it (_An accident cost me most of my memories from before I was seven_) I could tell that it was an Ancient Egyptian artifact because of the Eye of Horus in the middle of it. I once found a golden box when I was nine, and I was immediately intrigued to find out what's inside. It was a bunch of puzzle pieces (_hence the name Sennen Puzzle_), and I decided to try and solve it, which I did a few years ago. I kept wearing it all the time because it was the only thing that I knew was connected to my missing memory fragments.

"We're here" Whoops. That's my cue to stop there.

Again, the door opened and we all came out starting from Mokuba.

Hmm…let's see what my school looks like. Seto said I got a scholarship there because my grades are quite fantastic (_But he rivals me of course_).

When I looked at my to-be-school, my jaw instantly dropped and my eyes go wide.

And thus, I decided to show my imitation of a fish out of water.

"You're…you're kidding, right? You and Yuki's school is…Y-You're kidding, right?" I was definitely shocked when I saw the sign of the school. Domino Gakuen…Wasn't this supposed to be that elite and prestigious academy that some students wanted to get into so badly? Well…uh…

"Surprised, Nee-sama?" Mokuba inquired, grin still intact.

Damn right you are, I wanted to say, but my mouth was too busy to speak.

He chuckled," Don't be so surprised. You do have good grades in your last school, and besides, you'll like it here—nothing is ever ordinary when you're here. The people are very nice too here"

That was something un-Seto-ish… he was actually encouraging me? Well…it's possible…I mean, Seto is not a heartless monster like some people thought. He just decided not to show his positive side.

Seto walked first, followed by Mokuba," Come on, Yumi. We don't have all day"

That got me to snap out of my daze and I shook my head as if that would help me regain all of my senses, and then I took hurried steps once I realized that both of them were already quite far away," N-Nani? Wait!"

But their only response was a laugh. Well, Kaiba chuckled but you know what I mean…_sigh..._

* * *

Seto took me to a doorway, and while on the way I was too busy staring in awe. The facilities are…just…wow! It seems so expensive! And Seto said there's a game room to that can be used on special occasions? I already brought some of my games from my home and my memory cards when I remembered about that.

"Come on" he ushered shortly and opened the door. Strange…why is the room dark?

Suddenly, the lights turned on and before I could see what was in the room-

"That's the signal!"

"Kaiba! Watch out!"

And before I knew it, I felt something a bit hard hitting my head and a loud crack was heard, before I felt something trickle down my face. I dipped my finger in it to collect a sample. _Yolk…_

Okay, Yumi, breathe in, breathe out…breathe in, breathe out…

"Oh Man…it missed…" A disappointed whine was heard.

I blinked a few times before I finally regained my senses to see a few people staring at me, and who was at the front was a teen with messy blonde hair and honey eyes, wearing a simple white shirt lined with blue and beige trousers.

Seto gave me a towel from Kami only knows for me to wipe out the yolk from my hair.

Kaiba…which Kaiba was he referring to? Oh, must be Seto. He's a douchebag, you know?

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in-oh, who am I kidding!

I cracked my knuckles a bit and my fist clutched the hilt of the sword tightly with an almost crushing force, and Kami I hope he doesn't sense my uh…aura…

"Kaiba…can I…?" I put on my best angelic face, though it must've looked a bit creepy.

"No, Yumi. First day and you can't go punching your to-be-friends" Ah, so he'll be in the same grade as me. Well then, I hope he's ready for an ass whooping once we get to know each other better!

The teen looked a bit embarrassed and scratched the back of his head and smiled in a sheepish manner.

"Gomen** [4.]**" he apologized and offered a hand to shook. At least he apologized. Then he might not get an ass whooping…maybe…I'll think about it.

"Ah, it's okay" I replied, though a bit nervous because this was my first time talking to him. Well, I might get to know him better soon enough…or not…but he seemed like a pretty okay guy, actually.

"Watashi namae wa Jōnouchi Katsuya **[5.]**. Nice meeting you" He—who I now know as Jōnouchi—introduced casually." By the looks of it you must be Yuki's twin sister. Yumi, right?"

I nodded in response. Yumi talks about me, huh? Well, seeing that Yuki talks to him about me they must be pretty close. Friends, perhaps?

Seto cleared his throat and interrupted our first conversation." May I introduce my cousin please?" Seto asked, though the words were polite, the voice was filled with a tint of annoyance in them. Same old Seto.

And at that instant Jōnouchi's friendly gaze to me was turned into an annoyed glare and it shifted to Kaiba." Can you at least try to be more nice in asking, BaKaiba **[6.]**?" He spat. Wow, he must have a huge dislike for Seto, and it seems the feeling is mutual.

"I'll try, Bonkotsu **[7.]**" My brunette cousin said in a mock-tone, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face for his victory. Wow, the tension between them…they must _really _hate each other. I wonder what the cause is.

The room was really big, and it has a lot of space even with the students there.

I decided to inspect some of the students that caught my eye.

The first one was a teen with teal hair and topaz eyes with small pupils. His attire's color was all black, similar to mine. He looked calm and laid back with a smirk on his face. He was leaning on his chair and one leg was tossed on the other, while his arms were behind his head.

I decided to look for another one, and my gaze was set on another student, this one with tanned skin. Unlike the first one, her feature that was colored teal was her eyes, and she's a brunette like Seto. Her skin was tan, and so I suspected that she was probably from Arab, Egypt, or some other place. I was familiar with the kohl around her eyes. My cousin applied some because she's Egyptian. So…this girl was from Egypt.

A bright grin was on her face, and she was talking to another girl who surprisingly looked almost like her, except her blonde hair was a bit neater, the eyes were not teal, but emerald, and her skin was pale. Wait…she doesn't look like she's from Egypt, but she must be her twin.

Then, my gaze shifted to a figure, but his features were hidden under a hood. The only thing I could make out was that he had tanned skin, and he was currently fixated on his Nintendo. Hmm…? Is that blonde hair, I see? Uh, maybe not.

Then I looked for another one. Another Egyptian—I instantly thought, but this one was a he. He had sandy blonde locks that went past his shoulders a bit and kind lilac eyes. He looked a bit effeminate, to say the least, but damn, his body is well toned! He was busy poking the hooded figure, and I thought I heard the person groan and said," Urusai, Malik"

"Anyway…"Seto's gaze shifted to the crowd of students that was immediately silenced once they heard Seto's voice, but I could hear some noise from the Nintendo the hooded teen was playing. The music…it's the winter theme in Harvest Moon DS!

"Namu, would you _please _pay attention?" Seto sighed exasperatedly to the one named Namu, and he did what I assumed as pausing the game (_because the sounds ceased_) and glared at Seto, and I could see lilac eyes that were a darker shade than that Malik person's eyes, and a glimpse of flaxen blonde hair, but it looked like it was cut shorter than Malik's and into a more boyish style. Another twin?

"_Fine_, Kaiba" He grunted and scrunched his face into a vexed expression while he rolled his eyes. So, he's one of those guys who's got an attitude problem? But he seemed like he likes games, so we might actually get along.

"Anyway, as you can see, this is Yuki's twin sister—and may I remind you my cousin so hands off her—Mutō Yumi. Yumi?" At the last part—when Seto called my name—I knew he was waiting for an introduction, and knowing him, I should probably make it snappy.

"As my douche cousin Seto had said to you," I began, deciding to start with a snarky comment by calling Seto a douche, which emitted stifled giggles from some of the crowds and a scowl from Seto," My name is Yumi and I'm Yuki's sister and also the cousin of Seto. I'm not the kind of girl you would want to mess up, and if you do, expect cursing, chasing, and pain coming your way. You try to hit on me, Playboys? Prepare for a three scooped ice cream on your head. Any questions?"

Hands were immediately raised, some people made noises to capture my attention.

"You" I decided to point at the Namu person, who had—surprisingly—raised his hand.

"Do you like to play games? If so, which game, on any consoles, is your favorite" Ah, I was right; he's a gamer. We'll get along just fine, I suppose.

"Yes, yes I am. And I definitely love the Kingdom Hearts series and the Harvest Moon series. Out of those two series, my favorites are Kingdom Hearts 2 and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town" Came my reply, and I could see a smirk under the shadow of his hood.

"I think we'll get along _pretty _fine…" He commented. _My thoughts exactly._

"That music of the game you were playing...I don't think a person like you would like Harvest Moon"

"Hey, I have time and I'm bored. Plus it's an addicting game"

I cast a glance towards the others," Okay, two more questions"

I decided to choose a random person, who had long chestnut locks that went down to the middle of her back and topaz eyes, much like the teal haired teen I saw, who was apparently next to her." You there" I pointed at her.

"My name is Haku, and I was wondering what kind of person you are, nothing big" She shrugged and said casually.

I blinked at her question. "Well, like I said, I don't like annoying people and playboys so if you people are one I will kick your butt into the middle of next week. Instant time travel. I guess you could compare me to one of those class president kind of girls who's strict and doesn't take matters lightly. If you're my friend then expect me to be a bit nicer towards you"

She nodded at my answer and looked like she was thinking about something, and then a smirk came to her face. Huh? Why is she smirking?

"I think I know a person that you might hit all the time…" She said, averting her gaze to a male who looked almost like her, except he has hazel eyes and shorter hair. Another twin? Wow…and his hair looks like a Kuriboh. Hey, even though I'm a girl I play Duel Monsters! What's the problem with that?

He pouted at Haku, and crossed his arms," Oh come on, Haku! Even though I play pranks on people I don't do it all the time! And I definitely wouldn't want to prank her if it means getting a three scooped ice cream on my head" He said in a joking manner.

Haku smirked." Sure, Jūdai…sure…"She commented sarcastically.

"Okay, last question"

They were more enthusiastic to get my attention more than ever now, some people jumped and flailed.

"Okay…you there, the brunette" I pointed at the Egyptian girl that I saw before. She stood up and bowed slightly in a polite manner.

"Hello, I'm Mana and I was wondering about that thing on your neck…" She pointed at the Sennen Puzzle that was clasped around my neck by a silver chain." It seems familiar somehow…like I've seen something similar to it…"

The Malik person looked like he realized something, and turned to the girl who was only two seats from his right." Hey, Mana, you mean Bakie-chan's Ring that he's so protective about?" He inquired. Ring?

"Ah yes! That Ring! And why are you calling him Bakie-chan? Obviously that's what makes us think you two are a Gay Couple"

He grinned," I just like calling him that"

Anyhow… "Oh, this thing? It's the-"

Suddenly I could hear a horde of footsteps that were obnoxiously loud and a few squeals. What the…? What's that?

It seems to be getting louder and…holy shit it's coming this way! Hey, I can curse…don't look at me like that.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU _[__**BEEP!**__]_ING DIPWADS!" a voice shouted from the other side and…wait, what's that beep? This isn't a YouTube video with censored cursing so what the hell is that beep sound?

Suddenly the door slammed open and I could see a glimpse of…white…?

Then I saw a crowd of girls that were squealing with hearts in their eyes, some blushed and smiled like crazy. Fangirls, I assume…

Who the hell was that-?

And then I felt someone bump towards me and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ow, my poor ass…I felt something land on me. What the hell…?

"Ugh…stupid fangirls…"Ah, so I was right that they were fangirls, but who the hell was on me?

I hesitated a bit, but decided to open my eyes and caught myself staring into hazel eyes, but there was a bit of crimson in them. That's a bit odd…

Several collected gasps.

The room went silent until…

"WHAT THE _[__**BEEP!**__]_? Malik, stop it with that beep button—"

"But this story is PG-13!**[8.]**"

"—Anyway…Who the hell are _you_? You're not Mini me. So who are you?" Rude much…I think I dislike this guy already.

"First of all, don't call Yuki Mini me. Second, G.t.F.o" I spat to him, a vein already popping on my forehead.

He glared back at me like he always glared at anybody, but there was something in his eyes…annoyance? More anger? Well, I'll never find out. Without another word he got of, and the room was still silent.

"Third, my name is Yumi and I would like it if you remembered that so I don't have to see your face again" I stuck out three fingers. I would've loved to stick the middle finger to him but it's my first day.

He glared at me and grunted, before his eyes inspected my suspiciously, that is, until his eyes landed on the puzzle and it widened, before his face scrunched into an expression of anger.

"Where did you get this thing?" He yanked the puzzle and I yelped because I felt a bit strangled.

"Hey! Get your hands off of it!" I shouted angrily and pulled it back, clutching at it protectively. Seriously, what the hell? First he bumped into me, he spoke to me in a rude manner, and then he yells at me for no reason and yanked my puzzle?

Seto cleared his throat and I realized that there were still people watching us.

"Bakura, please take a seat or get your ass out of this room right now" He demanded coldly, and I was a bit surprised that he would say the word 'ass'. Oh My Ra, Seto's been around me too much!

He growled at Seto and glared at him with an equally cold glare, but said nothing and took a seat next to Namu. A few days…just a few days and then I'll be able to kick his ass…

"Anyway…As I was saying…Mana was it…? It's the Sennen Puzzle, and I assume that this is an Ancient Egyptian artifact" I replied.

"Assumed…? What do you mean 'assume'?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I don't really know about this item. All I know is that it's connected to my past. I had an accident and it cost me most of my memories so I don't really know much about it or how I got it. And…may I ask you a question?" She nodded.

"You said that you've seen something similar to it. What does that mean exactly and what did you see?" I ask curiously. Maybe this thing that she's seen might be connected to the Puzzle.

"Oh, about that. Bakura has a ring similar to it" She looked at the white haired douchebag…wait, what?

So, the one named Bakura stared at me," Yeah I have a ring. So what? It might not even be connected to your puzzle!"

"Let me see it" I told to him, and he raised his eyebrow. Is he deaf or something?

"I said, let me see it" I rolled my eyes when I saw his confused expression.

He turned away from me slightly and crossed his arms." Mind your own business; I'm not going to show it to you" he pulled the edges of his turquoise over-shirt together to cover up something on his neck, this ring item I assume. Wait, I thought a ring was supposed to be on a finger.

I groaned." Just let me see it and then we're good!" I snapped at him because I was getting just a tad bit impatient. He's so stubborn! Okay, he's definitely on my 'to kick-ass' list.

"Sheesh! Okay, okay!" Good. And so, he hesitantly showed it to me.

The ring had a triangular shape in the middle with the Eye of Horus in the middle. It seems the Eye of Horus is the trademark, huh…there are five pointers under it, and I don't know what the use of it is.

"Okay, like I said, we're good" But I'm still gonna kick your ass anyway…

"Where's Yuki-Nee?" Mokuba asked, looking like he just realized that little detail. But he's right…where is Yuki?

"Alright, give me your money and I'll let you go~!" I felt my eyes being closed, and I could instantly tell who it is.

I smirked like it was the obvious, and without a word I quickly shoved the hand away, turned away, and hugged the person." Hi, my little Imōto~**[9.]**! How have you been?" I greeted cheerfully and she returned the hug with an almost crushing force, but I—being used to it—am unaffected.

"Good~! And by the looks of it so are you" Yuki chirped cheerfully like she always does and released her grip.

"So...you gonna show me around?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I just knew that she's gonna force me to make friends with the others and give me a tour. Well, I'm...okay with that...

"Of course, what else would you expect?"

And something told me that my life will never be the same again...

* * *

**1.] **Urusai is Japanese for Shut Up

**2.] **Nee-sama is Japanese for Big Sister

**3.]** Kami-Sama is Japanese for God

**4.] **Gomen is Japanese for Sorry

**5.] **"Watashi Namae wa Jōnouchi Katsuya" means "My name is Jōnouchi Katsuya"

**6.] **Baka + Kaiba: BaKaiba (Stupid Kaiba)

**7.]** Bonkotsu is looser or something in the lines of that

**8.]** That's right folks. Malik broke the fourth wall!

**9.] **Imōto is Japanese for Little Sister

This is my last story I'm gonna publish, and I won't publish any other fics until 'Aku no Monogatori', 'I'll Always Love You', and this fic is finished.

In order of appearence, so far the students who are introduced are Jehu (Possessed Johan Anderson), Haku (Genderbent! Haou, Mana, Mahō (Black Magician Girl), Namu (Yami no Malik), Malik, Jūdai, Bakura, and Yuki.

Also, you can choose who will be Yumi's roommate. I have one in mind, but your opinion does matter too, and besides, i love to hear your opinions. Review please! I know people read this~!


End file.
